1. Scope of the Invention
This invention relates to a limb construction in a compound archery bow, and in particular, to a bow limb having a fork which extends past the working portion of the bow limb.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Compound archery bows are often used for game hunting and target shooting. In such use the bows may be held for long periods of time for aiming. It is therefore desirable for bows to be lightweight for ease of carrying and aiming. It is also desirable to have bows which are durable, but inexpensive to manufacture. Traditionally, compound archery bows use a bowstring rigged over pulleys. The pulleys are mounted on an axle at the end of each limb. The bow limb is forked at its outer end to accommodate the pulley. When the bowstring is drawn, forces acting on the pulley axle cause the limbs to flex and the pulley to rotate.
In the past, bow limbs have been constructed in one of two configurations. In one, the bow limb was solid until it reached the fork which is adjacent the pulley. In this configuration, the limbs are relatively heavy and provide a low strength to weight ratio. In the other, the bow limb comprised a pair of independent and separate limb members which were clamped together adjacent the handle of the bow such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,267 to Walk. While this independent and separate limb design provides for a lightweight bow, this construction requires numerous parts for clamping and is labor-intensive to manufacture.
A bow is needed which is strong, durable, lightweight and inexpensive to manufacture. A bow is also needed which has a relatively high strength to weight ratio. The present invention solves these problems present with prior art bows.